Sunlight and Shades
by Nephele
Summary: My first CATS fic- Sillabub's life- other main characters include Tantomile. CH. 2 ADDED!!!! Please read & review
1. Birth in the Dark

This is my first Cats fic, that I'm allowing to be seen in public. It's unfinished, and I'd desperately like your review. Please tell me what needs improvement, and if you have any wonderful ideas for the next event…Thanks! Nephele  
  
1 Sunlight and Shades  
  
Tantomile stood up and walked over to the door. It was a dark and stormy night, and the other Jellicles were hiding from the rain in their homes across the Junkyard. She glanced back at her twin, who was smiling in his sleep. "He's dreaming about Exotica again, " she thought in amusement.  
  
Coricopat had been with her since they were born, but it was time to change. She knew that he had chosen a mate in his heart, but was afraid that they'd lose their special bond. Maybe Deuteromny could explain it to him. Then Tanto could also have a mate…and kittens. Jellylorum had Victoria, and Jennyanydots had Rumpleteazer and Electra. Tantomile was starting to feel just a little lonely.  
  
She looked across the junkyard and saw a pregnant cat limping in. She stepped out, and prepared herself to meet the cat. It was time…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grizzabella crept across the junkyard until a sharp pain grabbed her side. "Help," she whispered to the presence she sensed nearby.  
  
"Come," was the reply, and she followed the mysterious voice behind the tire, where a dry shelter had been set up.  
  
"Hurry, there isn't much time," Tanto said gently, and she eased Grizzabella onto a cushion.  
  
The delivery came swiftly, and soon the female kitten was laid next to her mother. Grizzabella gazed down at the nursing kitten, and sighed with bittersweet joy.  
  
"She's beautiful," Tantomile remarked as she too looked upon the scarlet tabby. "What is her name?"  
  
"Sillabub," Grizzabella said softly, "Her name will be Sillabub."  
  
"Perfect for a young Jellicle queen," Tanto admitted as she gathered a few things together. "Here's all you will need until I can make it back here again. Stay in here, and no one will harm you. Not even Macavity…"  
  
Grizzabella looked up with a smile of gratitude, but Tantomile was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tantomile returned to them almost nightly, and the time flew by quickly. As soon as it was safe, Grizzabella had to leave. If she didn't, the tribe would eventually discover the secret. And who knows, what trouble that would lead to. Grizzabella was already an outcast, but little Sillabub, Macavity's heir, wouldn't stand a fair chance. She'd be hated just for her heritage.  
  
Tanto visited the two for the last time, one Spring day. "Say your goodbyes, Grizz. I don't know when you can see her again."  
  
"Never," murmured the Glamour cat as she stroked the cheek of her sleeping baby. "Goodbye my darling. Look at the moon, and remember my legacy in your heart." She pressed Sillabub against her heart one more time, before disappearing into the night.  
  
Tanto sighed, as she picked up the now crying kitten. If only she could keep her…But Tanto knew her duty to the tribe, and she left quietly for Deuteromny's home.  
  
Well? What did you think? I'd love any suggestions, criticisms you have… PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Someone to Watch Over Me

Well, it took me a while, but I'm finally updating…( Yay for me! Anyway, I don't have any ownership over any of the characters…And I don't have any affiliation with RUG, or ALW, or TSE for that matter. So please just read and review….~ Nephele  
  
Chapter Two: Someone to Watch Over Me  
  
Deuteronomy looked at Sillabub, nestled against his stomach fur, and smiled. "She will be a beautiful thing," he mused to himself. The better characteristics of her two parents (Deut prided himself on always being able to tell lineage. It came with watching many of the Jellicle adults grow up).  
  
The hardest thing about being the Jellicle Leader, as he often told Munkustrap, was the control over the tribe's destiny. Each small choice, led the tribe into a different path. And Sillabub's future was not a small choice…If she fell into the wrong hands, chaos would be sure to follow through. For this kitten, as innocent as she may seem, had deadly potential…  
  
The Tribe gathered about the Tire, waiting anxiously for Old Deuteromny's arrival. The news about the kitten, had traveled as fast as all secrets do in close societies, and spirits were high.  
  
Old Deuteronomy came quietly out into the courtyard, holding the kitten. "My children," he said quietly as he let the crowd quiet down. "I have called you together for an important event- the adoption of this child." He held up Sillabub, and looked closely at the Queens standing around. "Who here is ready to accept the challenge of raising this kitten?" Several of the cats looked around, and none came forward.  
  
There was a little pause and Old Deuteronomy sighed. "All of the Queens, come with me." Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Tantomile, Exotica, and Bombalurina separated themselves from their families and followed the leader onto the tire.  
  
"This child, my…granddaughter, needs the care only one of you can give her. Bombalurina…Exotica…you two are too young as of yet. And Jenny," Deut chuckled, "you are too busy with your own, to take in another." The three queens let out a sigh of relief, particularly Bomb.  
  
"I have come to a decision ladies. As worthy candidates that you all are, only Jellylorum can give this child what she needs. However, Sillabub needs all of the protection, and love that you can afford her." Deut handed the child into Jelly's arms. "Treat her as Victoria's sister. That's all right now, that she needs to know." Deuteronomy then left to talk to Munkustrap about the security of the Junkyard…as the Queens gathered around the kitten.  
  
All of the queens except for one that is. Tantomile ran across to her home, where she flung herself onto a pillow, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Did you like it? Poor Tantomile…I can't ever seem to make her happy. I'll keep working on it though…Please review! 


End file.
